


What Went Wrong? Fuckin' Everything

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-19
Updated: 2003-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boys review more bad poetry and are hilarious.





	What Went Wrong? Fuckin' Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

6...5...4...3...2...1..

JUSTIN: Brian, are you sure you want to do this again? You took a pretty nasty fall from the fire escape last week.

BRIAN: *rubs ass* Yeah, I'm sure. Lauren's paying me this time.

MICHAEL: Really? How much?

BRIAN: I get a bowl of cereal and can of soda. And I'm not gonna bitch about it.

JUSTIN: *grins* This cereal, is it Special K?

BRIAN: *also grins* With red berries.

JUSTIN: Sweet. Well, let's get through poem fast then.

>It happened so quickly My life down the drain

BRIAN: The End. *stands* That was great, lets get the fuck out of here.

JUSTIN: Hardly, sit back down.

>My friends were my enemies 

BRIAN: Once they finally came to their senses and realized that I am, in fact, an idiot.

>My life was at threat 

MICHAEL: Oh man, that is really bad. That is like, pedophilia-and-Catholic-priests bad.

>I try to understand 

JUSTIN: Why no one has shot me yet.

MICHAEL: It's because you ran out of bullets, right Justin?

BRIAN: Really?

JUSTIN: *nods*

BRIAN: You should have told me. I keep spare bullets next to the condoms just in case I wake up next to a real dog and have to hide the evidence.

>Why they turn their backs

JUSTIN: *talking on the phone that conveniently appeared beside him* Is this the CDC? Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I found an infectious strand of stupid on the Internet.

>But it all doesn't make sense 

BRIAN: Well ain't that the fuckin' truth?

MICHAEL: Sure is.

>What did I do wrong? 

ALL: You were born!

>I'm always so nice Going the extra mile

JUSTIN: To bring my stupidity to you over the Internet so that you can enjoy it in the comfort of your own cell at the State Mental Hospital. 

>But God forbid 

JUSTIN: You call or say thank you or put a pistol in my mouth.

BRIAN: That can be fun. With the right people. 

JUSTIN: Or a large amount of alcohol coursing through your body.

>if you Had to take an extra inch for me 

MICHAEL: *giggles* Hee, hee. "Inch."

JUSTIN: *leans over to Brian and whispers* Did the doctor say when his memory would be back?

BRIAN: *also whispers* He fell right on his head last week and then tumbled down four stories. It may never come back.

JUSTIN: Do you think anyone will be able to tell?

BRIAN: *shakes head and puts arm around Justin because he knows Justin's the reason Michael rolled those last four stories and he's very proud*

>I know you did like me 

JUSTIN: The same way I know the sky is made of grass.

>I never thought you would turn 

BRIAN: Into an intelligent person and put cyanide in my food.

>We were the bestest of friends 

JUSTIN: And then you just up and walk out of Nickelodeon Studios in the middle of a Rugrats episode.

>Tell me, what went wrong?

BRIAN: How about, fuckin' everything?

MICHAEL: I like TV better than reading.

BRIAN: *to Justin* He's great like this. You're the best.

MICHAEL: I'm hungry.

JUSTIN: Cereal time!


End file.
